


Flashing Signs

by rke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rke/pseuds/rke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina confronts Emma after breaking Zelena's curse with Henry's true love kiss:</p>
<p>It was only a matter of time really, until she found out about Emma's desire to run away again and never look back, but this time with her son in tow.</p>
<p>“How could you even begin to think about taking him away from me again? After everything we’ve been through?”</p>
<p>As Regina stands there, shoulders heaving in anguish, waiting for answers, Emma feels her heart sink slightly.</p>
<p>“Who told you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Now

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up towards the end of "A Curious Thing". Disregards the scene with Regina, Henry and Robin.

_What now…_

            Emma sighs heavily, watching as her breath condenses before her in the cold air.  The wind blowing in off the harbor adds a bite to the air as the snow continues to fall gently around her.

There’s the sound of footsteps behind her, so sharp and crisp that even the new layer of snow does nothing to soften the approach of whoever is coming up on her. She wonders idly who it might be.

The steps are too even paced to be a waddling Mary Margaret and too light to be David’s. Also, they don’t have the cocky scuff and scrape which normally accompany Hook’s swaggering gait.

But as she goes through these small details in her mind she realizes, she knew who it was the moment she heard the footsteps and so she turns. Regina’s name on the tip of her tongue is silenced by the harsh sting of the other woman’s palm against her cheek.

The shock of it whirls Emma around and into the railing of the dock as she rubs her tender cheek, “Ow! What the hell Regina?”

She’s about to seriously go off on the brunette but as she turns she sees the angry tears forming in Regina’s eyes.

“How dare you!” Regina snaps and although this situation may have been warranted in the past, Emma is having a seriously hard time coming up with exactly what she’s done recently to deserve this.

“How dare I what?” She asks, her brow furrowing in confusion and maybe even a little hurt.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Regina continues.

“Find out what?” Emma tries again but Regina ignores her questions.

“How could you?” Tears are beginning to track down Regina’s flushed cheeks now and even though Emma is currently on the receiving end of this tirade she still has to resist the urge to wipe them away or at least comfort Regina in some way. “How could you even begin to think about taking him away from me again? After everything we’ve been through?”

And that’s when it clicks for Emma. As Regina stands there, shoulders heaving in anguish, waiting for answers, Emma feels her heart sink slightly.

“Who told you?” Her voice quiet.

“Who told me?” Regina scoffs, wiping angrily at her wet cheeks, “Whom do you think? And if you assume for one _second_ that I am going to allow that slimy, one-handed, walking leather coat to be a bigger part of Henry’s life than me, you have got another thing coming!”

Emma can’t help but roll her eyes slightly. Of course Hook would’ve told Regina about Emma’s plans to return to New York with Henry. It’s obvious how much he envies the easy way Regina and Emma co-parented their son; and after Hook’s latest revelation of dishonesty and manipulation it’s really no surprise that he would try to drive a wedge between Emma and anyone who might actually care about her in any way, shape or form.

“Honestly, Emma…” Regina continues but the rage had left her. Her shoulders sag slightly and her voice breaks, shaking as she speaks, “What were you going to do? Just up and leave with him without telling me? Or maybe give me the _courtesy,_ ” the word drips with derision from her mouth, “of a day or two’s notice before stealing him away yet again?”

Emma shakes her head firmly, shaking away not only the accusations but the hurt that accompanies them. She would have hoped Regina thought better of her than that but at the same time…she doesn’t know what she’d been thinking. She hasn’t exactly thought that far ahead, but as she contemplates it a vision of her future seems to materialize in her mind’s eye.

“No, of course not,” she tries to explain to which Regina arches a skeptical eyebrow.

“Then what?” Regina questions sharply.

“I don’t know,” Emma shrugs, going over everything in her mind, “I guess I just…” she pictures their old apartment in New York, hers and Henry’s – except it isn’t just hers and Henry’s anymore.

Regina taps her foot impatiently, “I’m waiting for an explanation, _Ms. Swan_.” She snaps, using the name she always does whenever she is especially perturbed with Emma.

“I guess I just always kind of a imagined you coming with us!”

The words tumble from Emma’s mouth before properly filtering through her brain but she realizes, with startling clarity, that it’s the truth.

“We had a really good life Regina,” she continues, “a life that _you_ gave us, which…thank you for that by the way, I guess I haven’t really done that yet have I? Thanked you I mean.”

The way Emma trips and stumbles over her words makes Regina’s scowl soften ever so slightly.

“And you and I, we…I don’t know,” Emma throws her hands up in exasperation, “we just kind of figured out how to work well together you know? With Henry and everything. The three of us, we just fit. And I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I should have. You should’ve been the first person I talked to about it but whenever I pictured me and the kid heading back out over that town line…it wasn’t just him and me.”

Regina cocks her head curiously to the side with a slight smile on her face that gently encourages Emma to continue.

“I guess I never really thought about the big picture but I imagined the little things. Like Henry and I cleaning up the dishes after one of your amazing meals or you insisting we stop playing video games until Henry’s homework was done.”

Regina feels her chest clench in an unfamiliar way. It’s warm and comforting but terrifying at the same time.

Emma shrugs, “I don’t know when it happened but at some point I guess I started thinking of us as a weird little family unit.”

“It’s not weird,” Regina replies softly, almost all of her anger dissipated by now. Emma offers her a crooked half smile, the one that almost seems pained in its uncomfortable sincerity.

“Do you mean that?” Regina asks, and when Emma tilts her head in confusion she continues, “You want me to come with you and Henry to New York? You want us to…” she pauses momentarily, “…to be a family?”

“Well, yeah,” Emma says simply, “I mean, I didn’t really put that much thought into it. I don’t have any grand plans or anything but…” she trails off, a thought suddenly coming into her head, “…hang on though.” She narrows her eyes accusingly at Regina, “You’re the one hooking up with Mr. Fairytale over here! I mean, the guy’s got a kid Regina! What, were you looking to replace Henry so soon?”

“Of course not!” Regina snaps before deflating once again, “I…” she sighs heavily, “I was lonely, Emma. And he…he pursued me. He didn’t care that I was The Evil Queen.”

“Neither did I…” Emma’s soft reply takes Regina by surprise.

“Well perhaps,” Regina scoffs, “but you also weren’t trying to pursue a relationship with me.”

“Sure I was,” Emma shrugs, peering out over the windswept water. Regina actually physically recoils in surprise at her answer but quickly calms as Emma continues, “It just wasn’t like…the kind where we make out and stuff.” She turns to regard Regina carefully, “But I did want a relationship with you. I wanted to know who had raised my son. I wanted to be a part of that.” She shrugs again, brushing some snow from the railing absentmindedly, “I never really wanted to take him away from you and I sure as hell don’t now.”

Regina feels her face warm with something akin to affection for the blonde. It’s true that Emma has really been the only person for a long time to look at her as just Regina instead of The Evil Queen.

She watches as Emma gently rubs at her cheek, a faint handprint still evident against her pale skin.

“I’m sorry,” Regina offers suddenly, “for…” she gestures vaguely towards Emma’s face.

“For slapping the crap out of me?” Emma supplies, a slight grin taking the bite out of the words. “It’s ok,” she admits, “I deserved it; I should’ve told you first.” She turns to Regina, her grin widening, “But maybe next time you could give me a little warning? Maybe a safe-word or something?”

Regina’s throaty chuckle makes something in Emma do a sort of flip-flop and she has to laugh a little at how much their ‘relationship’ has changed since that first day here in Storybrooke.

Regina is still chuckling as she arches an eyebrow, “Safe-word, huh?” She can’t help the wicked grin that stretches across her face, “Can it be flying monkey?”

Emma clucks her tongue at the well placed burn, “Ok, first of all…” she starts, overly serious, “that is _two_ words. Second of all…ouch. Low blow.” But she’s laughing and Regina is tucking her hair back behind her ear with a slight blush rising in her cheeks at her moment of audacity, not meeting Emma’s eyes.

They stay in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts as they stared off, unseeing, over the harbor.

“So this kind of sucks,” Emma says finally.

Regina furrows her brow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Emma huffs; a cloud of breath puffs from her lips, “I mean…” she stretches the word out and rocks back on her heels, obviously uncomfortable with what she’s about to say, “you’re going to have to make a choice.”

Her hands are shoved stiffly in her pockets and she forces her lips together in a tight line that somehow says ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’.

She watches as it clicks in Regina’s mind, “Between you and Robin,” she says softly.

“Between _Henry_ and Robin,” Emma corrects her; unsure of why Regina would assume that.

Regina smiles sadly, shaking her head, “You know that it’s no question when it comes to Henry.”

Emma nods slowly.

“I would’ve made it work if you left,” Regina admits, “I would’ve come to visit and often too.”

This confuses Emma to no end as her face scrunches incredulously, “Then why--?”

But Regina cuts her off, “I was angry because…” she pauses, gesturing vaguely with her hands as she searches for the words she wants Emma to hear but doesn’t necessarily want to say. She sighs, dropping her hands and her gaze.

“He reminded me of you,” her voice trembles as the words tumble out, “He wasn’t afraid of me. Quite the opposite in fact, he challenged me…just like you had. He took my biting remarks and threw them back at me with a smile. He…” she trails off, an odd look coming over her face. She meets Emma’s eyes suddenly, her tone accusatory, “He’s different here than he was in the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma worries that her brow is going to get stuck in this perpetual state of wrinkled confusion, “Different how?”

“I despised him,” Regina reveals, a slight frown darkening her features as she goes over her newly restored memories in her mind, “And he certainly held no fondness for me.”

“So, what changed?” Emma questions, treading carefully on this new information.

An image of a lion tattoo flashes behind Regina’s eyes and the wheels and cogs of her analytic mind begin to turn.

But Emma doesn’t know that story and she doesn’t much feel like telling it at the moment.

“I…” she starts to offer some sort of explanation; any explanation that isn’t the truth but Emma’s open and honest face, questioning her with worry keeps the lies at bay. Still she doesn’t want to go down that road just yet.

“I don’t know,” she says, turning away from Emma, hoping that perhaps this one time the other woman’s superpower will fail.

After a few moments she hears Emma sigh heavily behind her.

“Well, we’ve still got a witch to battle,” her voice is suddenly tired, weary. She steps up beside Regina, shrugging her shoulders so that her coat and scarf rise to cover her mouth for a moment, keeping the snowy chill at bay for just a bit longer.

“You’ve got time to make up your mind.”

Emma’s low murmur sends a chill up Regina’s spine for more reasons than she wants to contemplate at the moment.

Without waiting for a reply Emma starts off back towards where her yellow bug is parked on the other side of the docks.

Regina almost calls her back.

Almost.

But instead she is left with her thoughts. One in particular taunts her whirling, chaotic mind.

_What now?_

 

 


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this was just supposed to be a little filler for that conversation that Emma and Regina so desperately need to have about going back to New York but it has somehow morphed into something much bigger.
> 
> Buckle up kids; this fic is going places.

_Breathe…_

Emma tells herself, just breathe.

Ever since her talk with Regina an unsettling feeling had settled thick and suffocating in Emma’s chest.

And now, as she crouches in the bushes near the perimeter of The Merry Men’s camp, she’s wishing her bail-bonds person instincts would give it a rest; but there’s something about Robin. Something that doesn’t sit right.

Emma tells herself it’s not just because of what Regina said.

She flexes her fingers absentmindedly.

It’s exactly because of what Regina said.

It’s not like Emma had been paying special attention to the guy since they’d arrived back in Storybrooke. He’d mostly kept to himself, kept to the perimeter of things, like Emma was doing now at this camp.

Except when it came to Regina. He’d somehow broken through her defenses like they were candy glass. That imagery gives Emma a sickly sweet taste in her mouth and she has to swallow several times to rid her taste buds of it.

She’s been watching the camp for nearly an hour now and despite what her gut is telling her, it looks like nothing suspicious is going on.

There’s a rustling of leaves beside her and she nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to find Hood’s young son, crouched beside her, mimicking her by glancing through the bushes intently.

Emma presses a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart and Roland simply turns to her, all smiles with those adorable dimples.

“Roland,” Emma whispers, hoping she can keep from being made and send the kid packing back over to the camp before anyone realizes he’s gone.

She notes with a sardonic smirk that the childcare must be pretty slack if he’s already made his way over to her unnoticed.

She pauses, eyeing the young boy wearily.

“Roland,” she starts softly, “do you know Regina?”

He looks puzzled for a moment, like the name sounds familiar but he just can’t place it.

“The Evil Queen?” Emma prompts against her will. She hates having to refer to the other woman by that title. It sends an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. But Roland perks up, nodding his head enthusiastically.

“She give me monkey,” he says simply and Emma has no idea what he’s talking about but she’s had just about enough with the monkeys around here.

“So you like her?”

Roland nods again, “Papa like her now too.”

The way he says it tickles something at the back of Emma’s mind.

“Now?” She questions.

Again, the young boy bobs his head affirmatively, “He like her here,” he pauses then, his little mouth pulling into a frown. “No like home.”

His disjointed words and phrases leave quite a lot of room for interpretation but Emma has a feeling that she’s getting the gist of it.

“Home? Like back in the Enchanted Forest? Your dad didn’t like her back there?”

Roland nods, he seems to be quite good at that, before giving her the cutest conspiratorial grin she’s ever seen on a child. He leans in close as if to tell her a secret, “She no like him either.”

He’s still getting the hand of the _th_ sound some it comes out more like ‘eeder’ but it’s enough for Emma to confirm Regina’s story. Not that she’d needed to but having this honest little source doesn’t hurt.

She glances back up towards the camp and sees Robin, chatting idly with one of the other men, giving hardly a single thought to where his young son might be.

Emma eyes the boy once more before scooping him up into her arms and heading into the camp.

He’s smiling and laughing, catching the attention of everyone right away.

Emma watches as Hood puts on a mask of false concern.

“Roland!” He says, meeting Emma halfway and taking him from her arms, “Where were you? We were looking everywhere!”

Emma sees the uneasy looks that pass between some of the men nearest to them, within hearing distance, as they obviously know that no one had been looking for the boy.

“Thank goodness you found him, Emma,” Robin continues and now that Emma is really paying attention to the guy she sees how falsely sweet and controlled his every movement and action is. Each word from his mouth drips with a sort of entitled self-deprecation.

“Yeah,” Emma answers finally, “You should probably keep a better eye on the little guy. You know what with The Wicked Witch of The West on the loose.” She over emphasizes Zelena’s title as if to say ‘how stupid do you have to be to let your son wander around right now?’

Robin shifts uneasily on his feet and clears his throat, “Right, yes, I suppose we will,” he glances around and motions with his head towards one of the merry men who comes and unceremoniously scoops Roland out of his fathers arms, “Now,” he continues, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He’s smiling the kind of smile that used to get a man clocked in the jaw by Emma but since she’s all about playing nice now she simply smiles tightly. 

“Well since everyone has got their memories back I’ve been going around to get everybody’s story,” she hopes it’s a good lie. It’s not exactly untrue. “You know, might be able to make some connection that can help us defeat Zelena.”

“Yes, of course,” he answers, looking only mildly anxious, “what would you like to know?”

Emma folds her arms across her chest casually, “I dunno…” she feigns, “How about you and Regina? You must have been pretty chummy back there right? I mean you hit it off right away here.”

She sees his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows nervously, “Well, I…” he clears his throat, “have you talked to her already?”

On the outside, Emma shrugs, “I have,” but internally she might as well be purring like a content cat. Already she can see the lies forming behind this man’s eyes, “just wanted to make sure there wasn’t something she missed. She wasn’t exactly waxing poetic.”

Robin straightens up a bit, as if a switch has been flicked within him, “Yes, well,” he begins and there’s a new cockiness about him that wasn’t there before, “she wouldn’t, would she?” He says with a smug grin, “She has never been one to chat idly about her romantic interests.”

Emma wants to clock him across the face, “You’re right about that,” instead she manages a smile, “You must have gotten to know her pretty well back home then right?”

He smiles again and it’s truly taking everything Emma has within her to not knock that smarmy grin right off his face.

“I would hazard to say that no one knows her better than I do. We truly connected there and it seems that it must have translated over to this realm. Even without the memories of our romance we found each other here.”

“That’s great,” Emma says lightly, but she’s almost afraid she’s going to break a tooth with how hard she is clenching her jaw, “Well, it doesn’t seem like there’s anything new to get here. I’ll leave you to it.”

She turns to retreat but a small voice stops her at the edge of the camp.

“Emma!”

As little Roland comes barreling towards her, she crouches down to accept his pro-offered hug.

“See ya ‘round, kid,” she says and it sucks that this sweet kid has such an ass for a dad. She’s about to pull away but Roland pulls her closer, leaning towards her ear.

“That’s not Papa,” he whispers.

Emma’s heart drops. She pulls back gently and sees that though there is fear in the little boys eyes there is also strength and determination.

Emma wants to take him. She wants to pick him up and run as fast as she possibly can away from this place until she figures out just what the hell is going on.

But she can’t. Not yet. She needs more information first and it seems that the merry men are keeping him safe enough.

She pulls him into a tight hug again, murmuring reassuring words into his hair, “It’s gonna be ok, kid. I’ll be back and we’ll figure everything out, ok?”

She hopes he understands; she hopes he can continue on with his little charade he’s somehow managed, even knowing the man back in the middle of camp isn’t really his father.

The real Robin Hood must be some kind of a swell dad to have raised this kid.

Roland nods into her shoulder and she squeezes him one last time. As she releases him she has a thought.

She pats at the pockets of her jacket for a moment before finding the small round disk. Roland tilts his head curiously as she opens the compact to reveal the small mirror.

She hasn’t done this before but she’s been working on her magic and she can sort of remember what Regina did back in Neverland.

She focuses, placing her palm over the mirror and small white glow soon emanates from her hand.

She closes the compact before handing it over to Roland.

“If things get scary, open this up,” she shows him how to unclasp it, “say my name, say anything, say help and I will come get you.”

She’s not positive he understands as his head nod is less enthusiastic than all the others but after she tucks the compact safely into one of his pockets he pats it firmly.

“Help,” he says simply, tapping the hidden compact one last time.

“That’s right,” Emma says, she sees Robin over the top of Roland’s head eyeing them suspiciously so she hugs the boy tightly before saying, louder than necessary, “ _Ok Roland, I’ll try and find a monkey stuffed animal for you.”_

It’s one of the most pathetic lies she’s ever told but it seems to do the trick. She sees Robin…or _not_ Robin roll his eyes.

She takes a deep breath and makes her way out of the camp back towards town.

_Breathe…_


	3. What Am I Doing?

_What am I doing?_

Regina absentmindedly pushes her food around on her plate. Her thoughts wander between thieves and hearts and New York and…

“So are you going to tell me about him?”

Regina’s fork clatters to her plate as Henry takes another bite of lasagna, a satisfied and knowing smirk on his face that looks far too much like Emma’s.

Still, “Him who?” She feigns and Henry rolls his eyes, yet another trait he’d picked up from his other mother.

“Mom, come on,” he starts, “I’m not a kid any more and I definitely saw you making out with a guy this morning, so spill.”

Regina feels her cheeks warm with a blush at her son’s bluntness. He didn’t have that before…

Oh, that’s right.

“Well,” Regina clears her throat, “his name is Robin…”

She wonders if Henry will put the pieces together; she doesn’t have to wait long as he arches a brow incredulously.

“As in…Robin Hood?”

She offers him a weak smile and a nod, her cheeks burning now.

“You’re dating Robin Hood?” He questions.

Regina struggles to find her voice, “Not…dating…exactly.”

“So you just go around making out with guys that you _aren’t_ dating now?”

Is this what puberty is? Regina thinks, taken aback by her son’s boldness in calling her out. What happened to her sweet little boy? A part of her wants to blame Emma for that too but realistically she knows…he’s just growing up.

“It’s a new thing,” Regina says softly; then, remembering her earlier conversation with Emma, she admits, “a new thing that might not last very long.”

Henry tilts his head to the side curiously for a moment.

“Good,” he says simply, going back to eating his dinner.

“Good?” Regina asks, visibly confused by her son’s reaction.

“Yeah, good,” Henry reaffirms, “I don’t like him.”

Regina gives him a stern look, “Henry, you don’t even know him,” she scolds lightly.

“He watches you too closely,” Henry’s voice is quiet now, taking on a serious tone. “I remember thinking that even before I got my memories back,” he explains, continuing, “and it’s not the good kind of keeping on eye on someone like you and Emma do.”

“We do?” Regina feels herself ask before her mind can reason with her mouth.

Henry sighs like he’s trying to explain calculus to a toddler. “Mom, I’m gonna be honest with you,” he says, placing his palms firmly on the table in front of him and leaning towards her, “When we first got back to Storybrooke I was sure that you and Emma were either in or had been in a relationship, judging by the way you two acted around each other.”

Regina swallows thickly, feeling like she’s lost her voice, “You did?”

She seems to have lost her mind as well as she can hardly string more than a few words together at a time.

“Yeah,” Henry shrugs, “I figured that was why everybody was acting so weird around me too.”

“But why…” Regina dabs her napkin at the corners of her mouth as she struggles to form a coherent thought, let alone sentence, “How,” she starts again, “did you come to that conclusion?”

“Really mom?” Henry asks, and there’s that eyebrow again, “I’m pretty sure it was easier to imagine my mom dating you than it was to envision this whole crazy world of magic.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Regina concedes finally before standing and picking up their plates to take into the kitchen.

Henry follows after her with the glasses and stands beside her at the sink to pass her the dirty dishes for rinsing. It amazes them both how easily they’ve picked back up their old routine.

“Emma doesn’t like him either,” Regina murmurs as she dries her hands after putting the rinsed dishes in the washer.

“That’s because she watches too,” Henry answers simply.

His confidence in Emma, his absolute belief in the blonde brings a smile to Regina’s face, her eyes shining with pride.

“But in the good way, right?” She asks, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter.

“Right,” Henry confirms, giving her a wide grin before unexpectedly wrapping his arms around her. “I missed you,” he mumbles into her shoulder and God, he’s never been tall enough to do that before, Regina thinks as she wraps her arms around him tightly.

“I missed you _so much_ ,” she whispers before placing a gentle kiss to his head.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

They both jump slightly in surprise as the loud, seemingly frantic knocks sound from the entryway. Regina is about to tell Henry to go upstairs and hide when she hears Emma’s voice.

“Regina?” And yes, she does sound quite panicked, “Regina, open up it’s me!”

Regina hurries to the door, Henry hot on her heels.

The knocking continues even as Regina unlatches the door; there’s a protection spell too but it’s to keep out anyone wishing to do her harm. She seriously doubts Emma will have any trouble getting through it.

Emma has to keep herself from knocking Regina in the head as the door swings open.

“Regina,” she’s out of breath as she steps into the entryway, “we need to talk.”

“Henry,” Regina starts, turning to him, “why don’t you head upstairs for a little while, sweetheart.”

Henry crosses his arms defiantly, “Don’t you think you both have kept enough secrets from me?”

Regina shoots Emma a look because honestly, she’s the one who has done the majority of the lying but the blonde simply shrugs.

“It’s about Hood,” she offers.

Regina glances at Henry, she knows he’s not being obstinate just for the sake of it and it’s true, they’ve all done enough lying for a lifetime.

“It’s alright,” she says, turning back to Emma, “whatever it is, he can hear it.” She pauses for a moment before adding, “But why don’t we head into the kitchen, get you some water?”

Emma nods gratefully and follows them into the kitchen.

Henry hops on a barstool and Regina leans against the counter as they wait patiently for Emma to gulp down some water.

“Ok,” she says finally, placing the glass down, “So, I may have gone and staked out Hood’s camp.”

_“You what?”_ Both Regina and Henry snap. Like mother; like son.

Emma flinches slightly offering a small, chagrined smile, “It’s just,” she sighs heavily, “after our talk this afternoon I had to check him out.”

Henry glances between them curiously, wondering exactly what talk Emma is referring to but remains silent as Emma continues on trying to ignore the look of disapproval on Regina’s face.

“I went and watched them for a while and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then Hood’s kid Roland pops up out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me,” Emma rambles on, “I was gonna just take him back into the camp but I figured, ‘hey, why not ask the kid some questions?’ So I did, I asked him about you,” she motions towards Regina, “and he basically said the same thing you did; that you and Hood didn’t like each other very much back in the Enchanted Forest.”

Henry’s brow furrows in concern at this new information. Sure, he hadn’t liked the guy on sheer principle but the fact that there was something to kind of back up Robin Hood’s shady behavior was another thing.

“Anyway,” Emma runs a hand through her hair, catching a quick breath, “I notice that really nobody seems to be worried about this kids whereabouts, including Hood. So I take him back into the camp and as soon as Hood sees me he starts playing the worried dad card.”

Regina cocks her head to the side, “Well that is somewhat suspicious but I don’t see why that would be cause for this panic.”

“I’m getting there,” Emma assures her, “So I ask Hood about your time back home and he goes off on this thing about how you guys totally connected there and he knows you better than anyone and how your romance is so epic is transcends realms.”

Emma can’t help the bitterness that creeps into her voice and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Henry or Regina.

“Ok, so he lied,” Henry states, “but that still doesn’t explain why you’re so freaked out right now, mom.”

Emma holds up a finger, “As I was leaving the camp Roland came up to give me a hug. He said that that isn’t his dad. The guy at the camp, Hood, isn’t his dad, isn’t the real Robin Hood!”

Regina feels an ache in her chest.

Despite how Emma and Henry obviously feel about the man, she had grown quite fond of him or at least his presence and it wasn’t exactly easy letting go of that feeling. Of being wanted.

But it seems their suspicions are valid and indeed, Robin – or whoever it is – is not to be trusted.

_Especially with a heart,_ Regina scolds herself for ever giving it to the man in the first place.

“So what do we do?” Henry asks worriedly but Emma shoots him down.

“Hey kid, just because we’re not keeping secrets now, doesn’t mean that you get to be on the front lines with us. We,” she gestures to the three of them, “aren’t going to do anything. _We_ ,” she points between herself and Regina, “will figure something out.”

Henry sags a little but knows he’s fighting a losing battle. Honestly, he’s just glad they’ve let him in on what’s going on.

Emma turns to Regina once more, “I gave Roland a little mirror, like you did for Henry back in Neverland. I was hoping you’d have another compact I could use in case he needs to get ahold of us?”

Regina smiles lightly, internally quite proud of Emma’s quick thinking and use of her own idea. “Of course,” she says, motioning for Emma to follow her.

Henry stays put in the kitchen as Regina leads Emma up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Emma glances around the room, taking a few tentative steps in as Regina goes to the adjoining bathroom and grabs something out of one of the drawers.

“What is it?” Regina asks, handing the compact to Emma.

“I’ve just never been in your room before,” Emma says distractedly, taking in everything.

“And?” Regina prompts, unsure of where the blonde is going with this conversation.

Emma shrugs before meeting Regina’s gaze and offering her a small smile.

“It’s nice.”

Regina regards her curiously spurring Emma on to explain, “I always envisioned your house to be…I don’t know…cold? Sterile?” She offers and seeing the offended look on Regina’s face continues hurriedly, “But it’s not. And this was kind of the last room I hadn’t seen yet.” She glances around again, admiring the warms colors and plush bedding. “It feels comfortable, safe.”

Regina’s not sure why Emma’s words are making her blush but sure enough her cheeks begin to warm slightly and so she clears her throat, “Yes, well, thank you,” before moving towards the doorway but Emma’s hand on her arm stops her.

“Regina, listen…” she starts gently, “I’m sorry about all this Hood stuff. You did seem pretty happy with him and here I go again ruining it for you.”

Regina smiles sadly, “It’s alright,” she murmurs, “like I said earlier…” she inhales deeply before letting the air out in a nervous sigh, “…he reminds me of you.”

Emma’s still got a gentle grasp on her arm as she replies curiously, “Yeah…about that…”

She trails off, unsure if she really wants to go there right now. They’ve already said so much today, revealed so much more than they ever have in the past.

But it’s been nagging Emma at the back of her mind all evening. She hadn’t really comprehended what Regina had said at the time, too caught up in everything else. She’d heard her but she hadn’t really listened.

Regina’s breath catches in her throat as she turns back to face Emma, the blonde’s hand slowly sliding down her arm, sending a shiver up her spine.

Emma sees it, the vulnerability in Regina’s eyes. The look that says _please…I can't be hurt again._

It takes everything Emma has not to pull the other woman to her, not to wrap her safely in her arms and assure her that nothing will ever hurt her ever again.

Because she’s been hurt enough for a hundred lifetimes.

Regina’s quiet voice breaks, “Emma, I…”

_“Moms!”_

Henry’s impatient voice calls up the stairs to them, effectively breaking the spell of whatever was happening between them.

Regina pulls away from Emma, sticking her head out the door to respond, _“Yes, dear?”_

As Emma shouts back, _“Yeah, kid?”_

There’s a pause before he answers, _“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t killing each other or something.”_

Far from it, Regina thinks. But what it was exactly? Well, she doesn’t have an answer to that at the moment.

She hears Emma sigh from behind her as the blonde gears up to head back downstairs, away from this tension, away from these _‘what ifs’_ and ‘ _could bes’_.

But as the blonde passes by her there’s a gentle, comforting hand at the small of Regina’s back and Emma is giving her that endearing, lopsided grin of hers.

“Come on,” she says with a nod of her head, “our son is getting bored.”

The way Emma says _our son_ makes Regina’s throat tighten with emotion and while in the past it had been anger and jealousy radiating through her, now it is hope, the possibility of something to come, an inkling of maybe what her… _their_ future could look like.

So Regina nods with a grateful smile and leads the way back down the stairs.

“Hey kid,” Emma throws out, “how would you like to stay here tonight?”

Henry perks up immediately from where he’d been slouched on the bottom-most steps, “Really?”

It’s not something they’d discussed but Regina glances over her shoulder to see Emma’s questioning gaze and _of course_ she’d love to have Henry stay over tonight – _every night_ – if that were an option.

“Really,” Regina affirms, turning back towards their son with a warm smile.

“Should I go run and grab some clothes and stuff for him?” Emma asks, once they reach the landing, pointing a thumb towards the front door.

“Actually, I think he still has some things here,” Regina offers, “miraculously,” and they all know that she means after coming and going through yet another curse. “Though they might be a tad bit small,” she adds before pulling Henry into a one armed hug, “you’ve grown quite a bit since you were here last.” She places a big, overdramatic kiss on his cheek – a bit out of character for herself – but the way Henry laughs and squirms out of her reach makes it worth it.

“Mom!” He whines, rubbing at this cheek where Regina’s lipstick has left its mark.

“I’m sure you’ll make it work,” Emma chuckles, pulling Henry into a hug of her own and planting a kiss on top of his head. He groans into her shoulder and she shares a look with Regina, their eyes shining with mirth. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says, releasing him.

He nods and for a moment it’s silent as he looks between his moms and they look between each other. Neither knowing how to end the evening after the moment they’d shared earlier, small as it may have been.

“Henry, give your mom and me a sec, ok?” Emma asks, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Didn’t you two just have a _bunch_ of secs upstairs?” He retorts before realizing what it sounds like he’s said.

Both woman’s faces both turn a deep, bright red to rival the ripest apple as Henry makes a face, “Ew, that’s not what…” he trails off, his face scrunched in disgust, “I’m gonna go watch TV or something,” he motions with his hand vaguely before making his way into the living room.

Despite their obvious discomfort Emma can’t help but laugh slightly after Henry leaves.

Regina arches an eyebrow at her, “He’s _your_ son,” which makes Emma laugh even more.

“Oh so _now_ he’s my son?”

“You’ve had a full year to acclimate to his…teenage boy-ness,” Regina says, somewhat seriously, “So yes, if the uncomfortable topic of sex does come up in the near future I’m leaving you to deal with it.”

At this, Emma raises one of her eyebrows skeptically, “You sure you wanna do that?”

Regina considers it for a moment before deciding, “You’re right, when that time comes I may as well have the talk with both of you.” It’s only mildly condescending but she’s smiling all the same.

Emma shakes her head slightly with a grin before taking a few steps back towards the door.

“Goodnight, Regina,” she says simply before turning her back on the other woman to exit the house.

She’s made it down the first couple of porch steps before Regina is opening up the door behind her, “Emma, wait!”

The blonde turns as Regina takes a few tentative steps towards her, suddenly quite unsure of her decision to follow after Emma.

“Thank you,” her soft reply barely reaches Emma’s ears, prompting the blonde to climb the few steps back up so that she’s level with Regina.

“For what?”

“For letting me know…” she trails off uneasily, “…about Robin.”

Emma gives her a small, sad smile. She’s supposed to say ‘ _you’re welcome’_ but, _“I’m sorry,”_ comes tumbling out instead.

They are silent for a few tense moments and Emma watches as Regina’s eyes dart back and forth from her own to the door of the mansion, as if she’s a hairsbreadth away from darting back inside, escaping this…whatever this is.

But as she holds Emma’s gaze she speaks up again, her voice even softer than before, just barely carried on the cold breeze.

“I don’t know how to love very well.”

She sounds small and broken and more vulnerable than Emma has ever seen her.

“And without my heart-” she continues before Emma stops her.

“Your heart,” she says suddenly and Regina’s eyes cloud with confusion but Emma quickly goes on, “No wonder it was so easy for Zelena to get it. If Hood is working with her, he probably just handed it over.”

It’s not like Regina hadn’t thought about it in the time she’d learned that the man wasn’t who he said he was, but hearing it so bluntly shatters what little resolve she’d had left.

She loses her breath momentarily and has to hold back a sob because…when… _when_ would she stop hurting? _When_ would she stop being broken, _betrayed_ by everyone around her?

Well, everyone except, perhaps, the woman standing in front of her. The woman who can see that she’s falling. The woman whose eyes mirror the devastation she feels over being lied to again, led to believe she was loved and wanted for simply who she was _again,_ only to be tomorrows trash and yesterdays news… _again._

As her eyes well with tears, she drops her head before feeling Emma’s warm hands as they gently cup her cheeks, bringing Regina’s gaze up to meet hers once more.

“Hey,” she says, with a soft determination that makes Regina’s breath catch at the loyal fierceness of it, “I am going to get your heart back,” her steady gaze calms Regina’s racing thoughts while simultaneously making her heart race, “I promise you. I will get it back.”

Regina nods imperceptibly as tears begin to track down her flushed cheeks. Emma searches her eyes before pulling the brunette to her, wrapping her arms around her in a fervent hug.

Hesitantly, Regina’s arms find their way around Emma but soon her hands clutch desperately at the other woman’s back, fisting into her coat.

“I know this is a lot to ask,” Emma murmurs into her shoulder, “but I want you to trust me.” She pulls back slightly, cradling Regina’s head in her hands and wiping the other woman’s tears away with her thumbs as she continues, “I know it’s not easy and I know that after everything you’ve been through…” she trails off momentarily to refocus her thoughts, “I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that no one ever hurts you like this _ever_. _again_.” She emphasizes the last few words, hoping that Regina believes her and that she can keep this promise.

Regina’s eyes well up again as she nods, nuzzling slightly into Emma’s hands.

Without any warning Emma pulls Regina forward, placing her lips soundly on Regina’s forehead and leaving them there for a moment as she takes a deep breath before pulling back and leaning her forehead against the brunette’s, feeling the nearly imperceptible moisture on the spot her lips just left.

Regina’s eyes slide close at the contact and a shiver goes up her spine, causing Emma to glance at her worriedly.

“You must be freezing,” she says suddenly, taking her hands and running them up and down Regina’s arms.

Deciding not to correct Emma as to the reason for her shiver, Regina nods, “Yes, I suppose I’d better get inside,” before adding with a slight smile, “We don’t all have questionably fashionable leather jackets to keep us warm.”

Emma smiles and moves her hand to the small of Regina’s back, escorting her towards the door.

“You must not have hated them too much,” she retorts, “since you made sure I kept this one while I was in New York.” She tugs at the collar of her red leather jacket.

Regina tries to hide her embarrassed smile but really, what’s the use anymore? Maybe it’s time she admits that no one makes her smile the way Emma Swan does.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice the change in my wardrobe once I got my memories back.”

Regina can’t help but laugh, “Yes well, I think that’s a story for another day, my dear.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Emma’s eyes sparkle in challenge and for a moment Regina can only marvel at this woman who has somehow snuck her way into the place where her heart used to be.

“I hope you do,” she replies softly, entering the house. She turns and leans gently against the door, slowly closing it as she does, “Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Madame Mayor,” Emma’s reply is affectionate as she inclines her head the slightest bit in farewell, holding Regina’s gaze until the door clicks closed, effectively cutting them off from one another.

Emma sighs heavily before leaning her forehead gently against the door.

_What am I doing?_


	4. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to deal with Robin slowly evolves and Hook finally gets what he deserves.

_Shhh._  

David puts a finger to his lips as Emma enters the apartment before nodding his head towards where Mary Margaret is snoozing away in the armchair by the window.  Her hands are clasped loosely over her belly, and her not so light snores have Emma and David struggling to hold in their laughter. 

David pulls Emma into a one-armed hug before leading her into the kitchen.

“Drink?” David asks quietly, pulling out some tea bags and beginning to fill the kettle with water.

Emma arches her eyebrows wearily, “Got anything stronger?”

David gives her a smile, glancing once more towards Mary Margaret before reaching into one of the taller cabinets and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glass tumblers.

“Don’t tell your mother,” he says with a wink, pouring each of them a generous slug of the alcohol.

They both take a slow, deep sip of the drinks before simultaneously letting out a sigh that generally accompanies a well-deserved beverage.

“Quite a day, huh?” David pulls out the stool next to Emma’s and takes a seat.

“Yeah,” Emma agrees, taking another sip, “and I come bearing not so great news.”

David’s brow immediately furrows with worry as he turns to face her fully, “What is it? Is someone in trouble? Do we need to go now?”

Emma holds up a hand to stop his barrage of questions.

“It’s Robin Hood,” she starts, feeling the whiskey begin to warm her from the inside out. “He’s not who he says he is, and before you ask,” she cuts off his obvious question, “it’s a long story and I’m asking that you trust me and help me keep an eye on him.”

David nods slowly in agreement.

“He doesn’t know that we suspect anything yet so I’m hoping to do the whole, you know ‘keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’ thing. Hopefully we can figure out exactly who he is, and what their plans are, assuming he’s working for Zelena.”

David nods again, taking a moment to think over the information, “Have you talked to Regina about this?”

His eyes are sad and Emma knows that he’s realizing this is yet another supposed ‘happy ending’ that’s been taken away from the former Evil Queen.

Emma nods, “Yeah, actually. I was just over there. She’s…” she trails off, unsure of how much she wants to share with David. She knows how much Regina hates appearing vulnerable and The Charmings are pretty much the last people she’d want running around with that kind of information.

Well, at least they had been, until recently.

Mary Margaret’s voice from right behind them startles both Emma and David, causing the latter to nearly spill his drink.

_“She’s going to be crushed.”_

Emma’s head bobs in a small nod, “She’s…well, I don’t know exactly how she is. She’s not good but…”

“But what?” Snow prompts, sitting on the stool that David had just vacated and offered to his very pregnant wife.

“I dunno,” Emma starts, gesturing vaguely with her hand, “She’s Regina, you know? There’s always so much going on in that head of hers.”

Mary Margaret shares a glance with David before turning back to Emma, “You seem to know better than most.”

Emma’s gaze bounces from Mary Margaret’s knowing look to David’s gentle smile and back again.

“What are you two getting at?”

“ _Well…”_ Both her parents start at the same time, before giving each other an adoring look that kind of makes Emma want to roll her eyes with the lovey-dovey-ness of it all.

“She’s seemed to open up to you, Emma, that’s all,” Mary Margaret offers with a small shrug but her eyes belay the all the knowledge she has of Regina’s dark past. She is one of the few people who knows Regina as just…Regina, and she is well aware of how distanced the other woman keeps herself from nearly everyone, both physically and emotionally.

“Yeah,” Emma offers up lamely, unsure of where this conversation is heading and if she really wants to go there. “So anyway,” she counters perking back up a bit, “I think that at least one of us,” she motions between herself and David, “should probably be in her vicinity at all times starting tomorrow. I don’t want Hood to get any ideas and with Regina pulling away from him, he might be inclined to use her even more than he already has.”

David nods slowly but his brow furrows in thought, “So Regina’s going to stop seeing him?”

“Well, yeah,” Emma eyes him incredulously, “I’m not going to let her be hurt by him anymore.”

He raises his hands in a placating manner, “Hey, I understand but weren’t you just talking about ‘keeping your enemies closer’? Regina is closer to Hood than anyone, shouldn’t we take advantage of that?”

Emma clenches her jaw, realizing that David is totally right about that; but the thought of Regina continuing on in that farce of a relationship makes her stomach turn.

Her inner conflict must show on her face because Snow places a gentle hand over top of Emma’s.

“She’s not a helpless damsel in distress Emma,” she says gently, “She can take of herself.”

Emma closes her eyes and swallows down her reservations with the last of her whiskey.

“I know,” she mumbles after a moment, “You’re right,” she glances towards David, “I’ll...I’ll talk to her in the morning.”

“Just let us know what you need us to do,” Snow squeezes her hand, before slowly sliding down off the stool. She puts one hand to her back and one grabs the counter top as she takes a minute to steady her top heavy self.

Emma gives her a small smile, “ _You,”_ she gives Mary Margaret a pointed look, “I need to keep yourself rested and safe.” Her confidence in herself wanes as she eyes David, “and…I’ll let you know, after I talk with Regina.”

They both give her a nod before the three of them head to their respective bedrooms for the night. 

* * *

 

Emma can’t help the way she nervously bounces from foot to foot on Regina’s doorstep the next morning. Whatever’s going on between them is new and dangerously uncharted territory and on top of everything else that’s going on, Emma wonders if they shouldn’t resolve to put it on the back burners for a while.

She needn’t wonder long; as soon after her knuckles rap against the door she hears the sharp click of Regina’s heels approach from the other side and is soon greeted with a cold, stern look from the other woman that reminds Emma way too much of the first few weeks she’d spent in Storybrooke.

“Hello Miss Swan,” the iciness in Regina’s voice sends an unwelcome shiver down Emma’s spine as she struggles to figure out the other woman’s sudden change in attitude towards her.

Emma worries…maybe she’d been too forward last night and now that Regina has had time to think about it, the other woman is not so keen on what had been developing.

But still there’s something about this that doesn’t ring true, so she retorts, “Regina, what the hell-”

“ _Hi Mom!”_ Henry’s voice calls out, and Emma glances over Regina’s shoulder to see him on the stairs. She swallows thickly when she sees he’s not alone; tiny Roland is next to him and Henry is nodding subtly towards something – _or someone, Emma thinks –_ to the left of Regina, hidden out of view behind the door.

“Hey kid,” Emma responds, giving him a grateful nod, “Hi Roland!” She calls out with a small wave.

At her mention of the young boy the door is fully opened to reveal Robin Hood himself…or…not himself…Emma supposes.

“Sheriff Swan,” he says with that smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and makes Emma’s stomach churn with derision.

“Oh, hi Robin,” she offers.

The man chuckles lowly, and the hand he places on the small of Regina’s back doesn’t go unnoticed.

“You know back in the Enchanted Forest we wouldn’t have had such an amicable relationship, what with you being the Sheriff and all.”

He’s trying to be charming and Emma’s fairly sure that no one present is buying it. They’re all toeing a dangerous line; walking a tightrope so thin it could snap any second and send them all plummeting into a, quite possibly, deadly scenario.

Still, she places her hands nonchalantly on her hips and rocks up on the balls of her feet in a casual manner, “Yeah, well us law enforcement, we kind of have to go after anyone who takes things that don’t belong to them.”

Her words are loaded and she sees the flash of knowing in Hood’s eyes but she also sees that he assumes Regina has no idea what’s going on.

This is what Regina had been up to when she answered the door; she wanted to make sure that Robin wouldn’t suspect anything by giving Emma the decidedly cold shoulder and as Emma catches her eyes she sees the steeliness within them.

Her parents were right; Regina is more than capable of handling herself and it seems she has this under control…at least for the moment.

“I don’t recall dialing 9-1-1, Miss Swan,” Regina says coolly, “is there some sort of problem we should be aware of?”

When she says _‘we’_ she places one arm affectionately around Hood’s torso. It’s all an act of course, and Emma knows it but she can’t help the feeling of absolute loathing that comes over her.

“No, um,” her voice is thick, ragged with emotion so she quickly clears her throat and begins again making up a lie off the top of her head, “No, actually today’s my day off and I was wondering if it’d be alright if I took Henry for ice cream or something.” She gestures past the couple to the boys on the stairs, “I’d be happy to take your kid too,” she eyes Robin and the disgust she feels over what she’s about to say makes her want to gag. Still she lowers her voice so that only the adults can hear, “you know, give you two a little alone time.”

There’s a flash of panic in Regina’s eyes but Emma gives her a calm look that she hopes conveys, ‘ _Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.’_

Still the other woman speaks up, “I don’t know if-”

“Actually,” Hood cuts her off, “that would be quite lovely,” he pulls Regina in closer to him, “Wouldn’t it dear?”

Regina gives him a tight smile but she’s playing her part well, as she turns to him submissively, “It would.”

Robin pulls her to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers and Emma has to look away or else she’ll do one of two things: vomit, or punch Hood in the face.

She can’t really afford to do either right now.

“ _Ice cream!”_ Roland’s tiny voice comes from behind Hood and Regina as he pushes between them and out onto the porch. Henry does the same, pushing the two even further apart and taking his time getting out the door.

Emma can’t help but be a little bit proud of him at the moment.

She hoists Roland up and sets him easily on her hip, “We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Regina is sporting that plastic smile again and Emma is beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing.

She passes Roland off to Henry, “Actually,” she turns to Regina, “would if be alright if I had a word with your…” she refuses to actually call Hood Regina’s boyfriend, the term is so juvenile, not to mention she just doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of having her admit it, “…with Robin here.” She finishes, gesturing to the man.

Regina tilts her head slightly in confusion but nods and retreats into the house.

“Go ahead and wait in the car kiddos, I’ll be right there,” Emma says to Henry and Roland, giving Henry a solid look, assuring him with her eyes.

Once they are far enough down the sidewalk Emma turns back to Hood with false smile.

“Just so we’re clear,” she steps to within a few inches of him, deeply invading his personal space, “regardless of how we might feel about each other, that woman in there,” she juts her chin out indicating towards Regina inside the house, “is the mother of my son and if you hurt her in anyway I can promise you that our relationship will be less than amicable and you’ll officially have two sheriffs hunting your head.”

Hood cocks his head to the side, sizing her up, “Is that a threat?” He says lowly.

Emma’s smile widens almost predatorily, “No, I’m letting you off with a warning.”

With that she stalks down the walk and the moment she’s out of view from the house she pulls her cell phone from her pocket, dialing David’s number.

_“Emma?”_

“David, I need to you to get to Regina’s,” Emma says quickly, joining the boys in her car.

_“Is everything alright?”_ His concerned voice fills the small vehicle as Emma puts the phone on speaker and the car into Drive.

“At the moment it’s fine, I’ve got the boys but Regina is alone with Hood and I need you to keep an eye on things for a couple of hours.”

_“I’ll be right there. What are you going to do?”_

Emma glances towards Henry in the passenger seat and ruffles his head affectionately, “I’m gonna drop these kids off at Granny’s and do what I do best.”

_“And what’s that?”_

“I’m gonna find the real Robin Hood.” 

* * *

The bell above the door jingles brightly as Emma quickly ushers the boys inside and into a booth. 

She puts a hand on Henry’s shoulder, “Order whatever but stay here and keep Roland occupied ‘til I get back ok?”

Henry sighs but nods, “Sure thing, Mom.”

Emma gives him a soft punch in the shoulder, “Hey come on kid, you’re helping out, part of the team. Think of it as Operation…” She trails off, trying to think of a cool name that would lift his spirits.

“Babysitter?” He mumbles grumpily, opening up a menu and showing Roland the kid’s section.

“Think of a better name while I’m gone, I’m sure you can come up with something.” She plants a kiss on top of his head and almost does the same for Roland but catches herself and simply ruffles the young boys hair.

“Henry’s in charge for a bit, ‘kay little guy?”

Roland gives her a smile that’s all dimples and nods his head.

Emma taps the table before turning towards the counter.

“Hey Rubes,” she says, addressing the waitress then her grandmother, “Granny.”

“Hey Em.”

“Hello Sheriff.”

“Can you keep an eye on those two for a little while for me? David’s working and Mary Margaret needs all the kid-free time she can get before that little bundle of joy gets here,” she smiles but something in her chest catches as she envisions her parents with their new baby. Doing all the things with it that they couldn’t do with her.

“No problem,” Ruby shrugs, pulling out her notepad and heading over to the boys.

Emma gives her a smile before turning to Granny and fishing out her wallet, “Just put it on a tab and I’ll take care of it when I pick them up.”

Granny waves her off, “Sounds like official town business,” she says with a knowing grin, “We’ll just bill the police department.”

Emma can’t help but laugh lightly and says, “Thanks,” before she’s out the door with one last wave to Henry.

She gets in her bug and heads out to the woods, towards Hood’s camp. It’ll be easier to scope things out without him being around. Hell, maybe some of his merry men aren’t so merry and would be willing to give her some information.

It’s worth a shot.

She’s skirting around the edge of the camp when she notices a small foot trail, leading from the camp further into the forest. It doesn’t appear to get much use so it obviously isn’t one all of the camp’s residents frequent often.

She glances back towards the camp before deciding to trust her gut and take off down the trail.

She walks for a good 15 minutes before she hears a branch snap behind her. Out of the corner of her eye there’s movement and with one swift motion she spins around, grabbing her attackers arm and twisting him face first up against the nearest tree.

“Ow, ow! Easy there Swan, easy!”

Emma huffs out an exasperated sigh as she releases the man in leather.

“Hook, what the hell are you doing?”

“I was hoping to have a word,” he gestures lamely with his hook, “with you.”

Remembering how he’d planned to kidnap Henry and had kept Zelena’s secret from all of them when they could have helped him and kept so much of the trouble from happening, Emma grabs a fistful of his coats and slams him roughly back up against the tree.

“I don’t have anything to say to you Killian,” she growls.

Hook winces against the force of her blow and gives her a pained smile, “Come on love, I thought we were getting somewhere.”

Emma releases her hold him, but nails him to the tree with her glare.

“No,” she says, her voice low but deadly serious, “We were not ‘getting somewhere’ and we _will not_ be getting anywhere from here on out.”

She shoves him away from her, back towards camp, “Get out of here Killian. Get out of town for all I care just stay away from me and my family.”

He’s about to retort when she has a thought and rounds on him, “And that includes Regina. Who the hell do you think you are, telling her about Henry and me going back to New York?”

He stumbles slightly, obviously taken aback by her sudden accusation, “Well…he’s her son too, isn’t he? She deserved-”

“Don’t,” Emma cuts him off, “You don’t get to talk about what she deserves. You have no idea what she deserves.”

He gives her an indignant look, dropping the charming act all together.

“Is this really how it’s going to go? After everything I’ve done for you, you can’t even grace me with a kiss of thanks? I think _I_ deserve that much. Or am I not allowed to talk about what _I_ deserve.”

Emma’s closed fist nailing him in the jaw shuts him up pretty fast and if that doesn’t the gun she whips out and has cocked towards his head sure does.

“Oh we can talk about what you deserve,” her voice is rough with anger, “and that punch was just the tip of the fucking iceberg you misogynistic piece of shit.”

He’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut now, and even has his arms raised in surrender as Emma slowly advances on him, backing him into a tree once again.

“You deserve _nothing_ from me, or any other woman for that matter!” She nearly spits in his face with rage. “You are just a pathetic, womanizing, waste of good leather who thinks that because he can be charming and if he’s persistent enough, women should fall into his lap. _Graciously._ ”

She puts the barrel of the gun against his forehead and yes, perhaps she’s a bit more forceful than she means to be but she has had a sudden revelation concerning this man and his behavior and it absolutely disgusts her.

“Is that how you think it works? That any woman – regardless of whether or not she wants to be with you – should feel honored that you’re pursuing her? That she should feel obligated to reward you with affection just because you’ve chosen to lavish your, more than likely unwanted, attention upon her?”

He’s sweating now and Emma thinks perhaps even weeping slightly with fear because she knows that he’s never seen her this angry. She’s not sure she’s ever been this angry.

“Women are _not_ prizes to be won by you. They are _not_ possessions and if you think for a _moment_ that the way you’ve pursued me is acceptable… _you. are. wrong._ I tried to be nice, because I’ve dealt with ‘nice guys’ like you before but you know what? I’ve had it. Because you’re not ‘nice guys’ and now you get to deal with me not being a ‘nice girl’.”

She brings her mouth to his ear, speaking slowly, purposefully, so that she knows he not only hears, but _feels_ every word she’s about to say to him.

“I’m going to remove my gun from your head and when I do you are going to turn around and run. You are going to run as fast as your wobbly sea legs will take you back to your ship and you are going to sail far, far away from here, away from me, away from my family. And if I ever catch wind that you’re still treating women like they _owe_ you something, I will hunt you down and make sure you lose more than your other hand.”

She pulls back to look him in the eyes, “Do you understand me?”

He nods slightly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly before answering, “Yes, love there’s just one-”

Emma narrows her eyes at his use of the pet name and pulls the gun back before slamming the butt of the pistol against his head, sending him to his knees in pain.

“Giving up the pet names would be a good place to start,” she says simply.

“Yes, Emma,” he chokes out, clutching his head and staggering to his feet, “However, it may not be as simple as simply getting on my ship and sailing away.”

“And why is that?” Emma snaps.

“I gave up my ship for you Swan, so I could come find you in New York,” he says and he’s smiling again, that smile that says, ‘I did something nice so now you have to do something nice for me, see?’

She gives him one last scathing look.

“Then you’d better hope you’re secretly part mermaid because if you’re still around by the time I get back later I will throw you into the harbor myself.”

She clenches her jaw and grounds out, “ _Now get the hell out of my town.”_

He nods as well as he can with what can only be an excruciating headache and turns heel to stumble back towards the camp.

Emma watches until he disappears from sight and when he finally does she drops to her knees. Completely exhausted from all the emotions that had been raging in though her body.

And she begins to cry. Great heaving sobs of relief and regret because Hook’s not the first guy she should have given that speech to and he more than likely will not be the last. And that truth _hurts._

There’s a boulder nearby, covered in foliage, moss and ferns and she stumbles over to it before collapsing against it, her back against the soft plant bedding.

She’s still weeping but it’s not wracking her body like it was just a moment ago and her breaths are starting to come more easily, less ragged.

She leans her head back and takes a deep breath, letting herself truly feel the relief that she will never have to deal with Hook’s stalking ever again, as it washes over her.

There’s a rustle of leaves that could be just the wind but before Emma knows what’s happening, a hand has somehow clamped around her mouth, and an arm has wrapped around her torso, pinning her to what she thought was the boulder behind her but is obviously not as these two arms have extended from within it.

She starts to panic, and begins to claw at the hands and arm but they are holding her so tightly she can’t find any real purchase.

Spots begin to dot her vision as she begins to hyperventilate and as she starts to drift out of consciousness she hears a voice whisper near her ear.

_Shhh._  


End file.
